crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Zed
The Basics Name: 'Zed Khalhael (Z-ed Cal-Hell) '''Age: '"Twenty-something" '''Occupation: "Slightly Unhinged" Scientist who specalizes in Mechanical Limbs and has an overall knowledge of other mechanical (and otherwise forgeable) things, be they appliances, weapons, vehicles, the list rolls on. His mastery, however, is in useable prostetic limbs. (Though he dabbles in plenty of other things.) 'Gender: '''Male (More or less) '''Race: '"Unnatural Human", previously of a proud warrior race who resembled shark-like gollems, but was transformed into a pseudo-human by one of the many magical beings running about the city all willy-nilly. '''Appearence: '''Is of a wirey build and has noodly legs and thick, but still wirey arms. Isn't entirely unathletic-looking, having a pretty solid upper body structure, but noteably less in his legs. Has undyed brown hair that is usually a mohawk, unless his hair becomes wet (in which case, it will wilt into a respectable haircut). Has straight-black eyes, jagged teeth that protrude from the top of his mouth, a small bump with slits (in the shark-esque style) for a nose, and a purple mouth/tongue. Traditionally wears a sort of "poncho" with an odd red insignia over the white cloth, over a large, heavy, and slightly "Ancheint-looking" red winter coat (something made of quilted cloth with frayed edges) and a pair of red pants of the same variety. Diametrically opposed to wearing shoes, as he says he feels "completely blind" when wearing them. If it's hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk, he may just wear the poncho/cape-thing and his pants. This is what he always wears (though he has other clothes that look exactly the same) day in and day out. May occationally wear a "ceremonial welder's mask" outside of his garage-house, but only in times of great distress where he forgot to take it off. '''Powers: '''A hellova powerful psionic. Capable of doing things like lift heavy things, toss heavy things, fold heavy things, use things, take things apart, weld things together, make a mental shield, the list rolls on. He doesn't use his powers to hurt others (intentionally), as he is a devout pacafist. He is highly protective over his wife (who is the same to him) and those who cannot defend themselves quite as well as they ought to. Due to him being a psionic and also slightly insane, he is quite acutely fourth-wall aware, and will occationally use the fourth wall to relax and watch other people's lives as though they were shows on a TV, as well as a few other fourth wall bits (scene teleportation, an occational montage to get things done, etc) to help move things along. '''Weapons: '''What are you, nuts? Zed is a pacafist! '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Favorite Music Genre: '''Funk Pre-RP History (A Somewhat Literal Crash Course) (Now (technically) Ex) Military Engineer of an alien society in an entirely different reality (Their acronym is "ARC", in case you were wondering), who was part of the team to invent (and improve) functional prostetic limbs for all of the crazy bastards out there fighting eachother day-in and day-out, loosing limbs and such. He previously lived in what was known to be "Tom's Garage", where he met his wife Charlotte, who had her legs fried due to not escaping a local curfew the first day they met. He previously hung around a large man known as Cain, and his sour woman-guard-friend known as "Rage". After escaping the city of which fried his wife's legs clear off (in a miniature mecha and with four passengers), Zed would eventually find a new place to settle down (after encounters of a particularly nasty kind and a whole slew of adventures) and rebuild his life with his comrades. A few years passed and on a scavenging run, he, his wife, and his mecha, were eaten by a sand-dwelling dimensional horror who happened to spit them out into this reality. Forced to rebuild his life over from scratch in a strange, significantly colder, new land with his wife, he sought to put his knowledge of prostetic limbs and applied it to the people of this world, giving new hope to those who lost their limbs or possibly never had use of them before. Post-RP History He's not very important, so nothing is here yet. Maybe never will be. Who knows? Who cares? Shove off. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Radd Category:Directory